


Knight in Shining Armour

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandt returns the favour when a mission goes wrong and Benji gets himself into a spot of trouble. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Shining Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one in which Brandt returns the favour for Benji saving his life at the end of M:IGP. No slash intended, but if you wish to interpret it that way, go for it. Not sure who is meant to be older in the film, but I kinda get the feeling Brandt is a bit older than Benji, so that's how I write them.

Benji remained in his position, watching the monitors as Ethan, Jane and Brandt made their way through the building. It was a simple mission, nothing too serious; all Benji had to do, really, was watch the monitors for signs of movement.

“How’s things looking in there, bishop?” Ethan’s voice came drifting through his earpiece. Benji scanned the screen for the other man’s location before responding.

“Looking pretty good, king.” It had been Brandt’s idea to use chess pieces for this mission’s code names – Benji assumed it was just so everyone would refer to him as ‘knight’. “You’re clear for entry.” He watched as Ethan and Jane – code name ‘queen’ – opened the door and made their way into the next room.

Their target had left his apartment ten minuted prior to their entry and their prior research noted they had a gap of roughly half an hour between his departure and his return. Not long at all. But this was the team who single-handedly prevented nuclear war. So this should be simple, right?

Wrong.

Benji heard the door behind him swing open and as he turned to face the intruder, he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. Standing before him, was their target. Early. Benji raised his hands as he gazed up at the man, wide eyed and frightened.

“Who are you?” he asked, keeping his gun aimed right in between Benji’s eyes. The technician blinked a few times, before whispering.

“Check mate.” He hoped one of the team had heard him and realised he’d been made.

“What was that?” the man asked, now pushing the gun against his forehead. Benji shook his head as a silent ‘nothing’, hoping that someone was now on their way.

Outside, Brandt heard Benji’s words and realised what it meant.

“Ethan, Jane, maintain the mission. I’m going after Benji.” Without waiting for Ethan’s response, he began to make his way to the room Benji was in. Gun at the ready, his heart pounded as he ran, praying that Benji was ok. He saw the open door of the room and approached it as silently as he could.

Back in the room, Benji watched the man’s eyes dart from screen to screen and he contemplated making a grab for his gun, which was in the bag at his feet. Before he could make any decisions, there was a loud bang and he glanced up to see the target falling towards him, a single hole in his forehead. Quickly, Benji rolled off the chair and hit the floor with a thud as the body fell onto the spot he had just been in. He looked up to see Brandt standing in the doorway lowering his gun.

“Whaddaya know.” Benji let out a sigh as he spoke. “My ‘knight’ in shining armour.”

Brandt smiled. “You ok?” he asked, reaching down a hand to help the younger man to his feet.

“I think so.” Benji straightened his jacket and turned to Brandt. “Thanks.”

“Just returning the favour.”


End file.
